


Open When...

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Military!AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, American characters, Cheeky Harry, F/M, Female Liam, Female Louis, Graduation, High School Student Louis, Mention of Character Death, Mention of ISIS, Military Harry, No Major Character Death, Older Harry, Younger Louis, sensitive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets the news about Harry just two days before he was suppose to come home for her graduation. The only thing getting her through the time is Harry's letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open When...

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly was so excited about this that I couldn't stop writing. I was not expecting to have an update of this so soon, and hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Please enjoy

_(Wednesday June 18th)_

**Open When**

**11\. You've had a bad day.**

"Morning mom," I smile as I enter the kitchen and head for the toaster. I hear my mom stand from her chair as I pop the bread in the toaster. I turn and smile at her, but she's frowning deeply.

"Morning sweetie," she says back, "listen- um Anne called this morning." My smile falls and I look at her worried before looking at the clock. It just past eight in the morning.

"Is Harry okay?" I question.

"As far as I know, Harry is fine."

"O-okay. Then what did she say?" I ask confused. My mom seems upset and worried, something can't be right.

"She wants you to go over once you get a chance," she explains.

"I have to go," I say immediately. My toast pops, but I could care a less, "where are my keys?" I hurry from the kitchen, into the living room and search by the front door for my car keys.

"I think Lottie has them," my mom says as she follows me into the room.

"Why would she have them?" I question confused before yelling up the stairs, "Lottie!"

"You promised her you would teach her to drive," my mom reminds me. That still doesn't make it okay for her to have my keys.

"Lottie!" I yell again and finally I hear her door open. She was turning sixteen in two months and I did promise her I would teach her to start driving soon. "Lottie!" I yell again when it takes her longer than necessary.

"What?" She asks at the top of the stairs.

"I need my keys," I tell her as she descends the steps. She goes over and reaches into the pocket of my hoodie that is hanging by the door.

"Where are you going? You promised me you would teach me to drive today," she points out and doesn't hand me the keys when I hold my hand out for them.

"I have to go," I tell her and reach for them. She snatches them away,

"Where? You promised!"

"I know, but that was before I knew something bad was happening today. Give me my fucking keys!" I hiss.

"With Harry?" She guesses, "you always break your promises with me! Always! Why is Harry more important than your own sister?" She screams.

"Give me my keys, Lottie, now. Or I won't teach you how to drive at all!"

"Good! I don't want you to! I hate you!"

"Enough girls! Lottie, the keys," my mom finally steps in. She throws the keys at me before running up the stairs. "She didn't mean it," my mom reassures.

"I don't care," I snap and pick up my keys from the floor and hurry out the front door. Lottie being mad at me is the least of my worries. Not when I don't know why Anne needs to see me. I pull out of the driveway and head to Harry's. I forgot to grab my phone, I notice. I didn't even check it to see if Harry texted this morning or if Anne called. The drive is ten minutes, an extra two because they live in a gated community and I have to show ID in order to be let in. I hurry out of the truck once I'm parked and hurry inside.

"Mom?" I call out. She comes in from the dining room and smiles softly at me,

"Sweetie, hey. I just made some tea, come sit." I follow after her and she sets a cup of tea down. I eye it before looking at her, I can't drink anything right now, or sit.

"Anne, please, what's wrong?"

"Right, um- unfortunately Harry isn't going to make it home for your graduation," she explains.

"Okay," I say immediately; relief flooding through me. That's fine, that's no big deal. I can't expect him to be able to fly home for every little thing I do. Even if it is kind of a big deal.

"But he's okay?"

"H-he's okay," she agrees carefully.

"Why?" I then ask. Something must have happened now that he can't make it.

"He's been deployed, Louis," she whispers. For the first time, Harry has been sent somewhere to possibly fight.

"No," I beg, "please Anne, no." I shake my head vigorously as my eyes start to water. I knew it was bound to happen. That's what he's been training to do. That's what his job is. I just didn't want it to ever happen, I foolishly thought it would never happen.

She steps forward and pulls my hands away from my face.

"He's going to be okay Lou, this is what he's been training to do. He's ready, and he's going to come home and tell us these stories about the area he was based in. He's going to be okay. You can't worry about him, yeah? Just believe in him," she tells me. I nod and sniffle, wiping my tears.

"Course, yeah," I agree, "everything will be fine." I rub my eyes and face, breathing deeply. "Where is he? What happened?"

"There are a lot of Syrian and Afghan refugees fleeing their countries and arriving at Kos, a Greek island, and it's getting out of hand. Food supply and water supply is down, along with riots breaking out."

"S-so he's not in real danger? Not in the middle of a fight with ISIS?" I check.

"The refugees are fleeing from ISIS and are hoping to be granted asylum into Europe or the U.S. For now he is staying on the island, but there is talk of going into Iraq where innocent people are being bombed. He will be able to call if he is deployed somewhere else, but he isn't near a phone as often as he was at base, so be patient."

"Oh god," I whimper. I already don't hear from him too often, but I knew he was mostly safe at base. Now that he's off in the world and I can't talk to him is terrifying. "H-he's going to be okay," I remind myself.

"He is," Anne agrees and pulls me into a hug, "do you want to stay for breakfast? I'll cook you something."

"I-I shouldn't. I promised Lottie I would teach her to drive today."

"You can do that right after you eat. C'mon, sweetie." I follow her into the kitchen and sit at the island watching and talking to her while she makes eggs and bacons. I offer to make the waffles and she easily agrees. Des seems to be at work, so it's just us eating. I help her with the dishes before I go upstairs to grab one of Harry's letters.

I leave them here because I don't want any of the girls getting into them. They are way too nosy and have curious fingers, if they saw the envelopes they probably wouldn't be able to help themselves.

"Bye mom, I'll talk to you later," I tell her. She kisses my head before sending me off. I drive home with a heavy heart and head straight upstairs to my room. No one is around to notice my homecoming, so I climb onto my bed and look at the envelop. This one is light green, his writing on the front written in black sharpie.

**_Open When_ **

Is written on the top left corner.

**_You've had a bad day._ **

Is written in the middle. I carefully turn it over and use my thumb to separate the heart sticker, that is holding it closed, from the back. I grab the note and unfold it open. This is only the second note I'm opening from him. The only one I opened was the first one that said to open when I get the letters. The note fills a little over half the page. I take a deep breath and start reading.

_**Baby girl,** _

_**If you've opened this letter that means your day hasn't gone at all planed like how you thought. I unfortunately can't be there to wrap you up in my arms and tell you how everything is going to be okay. Instead, I want you to write down the one biggest thing that happened today to make it such a bad day.** _

_**1.** _

_**Now I want you to write down five good things that happened today or are going to happen.** _

_**1.** _

_**2.** _

_**3.** _

_**4.** _

_**5.** _

_**Once you've done that; you must complete it missy! No stupid answers! You may go into your mini fridge and behind the two red gatorades, that you won't drink, are kisses from me.** _

I laugh brightly and climb off my bed to go to my mini fridge. Sure enough, behind the gatorades that I don't like, are a bag of Hershey kisses. I grab them and stop at my desk to grab one of my colored pens before climbing back onto my bed. I set them next to my thigh before grabbing the purple pen to fill in the blanks.

The first one about why my day is bad is easy.

**_1._** _You got deployed this morning:(_

The next five take me a while to think of. I'm sure there is nothing good about this day. I sat thinking for a minute; struggling until one hits me.

_**1.** Yummy breakfast with your mama _

I look over it with a smile, before thinking of another.

_**2.** Your kisses xx _

That's it. Those are the only two good things that have happened. It's only ten in the morning after all. I groan in frustration before thinking about what I'm doing today. Something good has to be happening later. A knock on the door distracts me.

"Yeah?" I call. My door opens and Lottie pokes her head in.

"Hi," she mumbles carefully. I smile softly and pat my bed. She hurries in, shutting my door and sitting next to me. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine. I shouldn't have yelled."

"You obviously had to be somewhere and I was just stressing you out," she points out. I shrug, not wanting to make her feel bad, but she was right. "Is Harry okay?" She checks. I sigh and look down at the letter in my hand.

"He got deployed today," I explain.

"Oh Louis," she sighs, "I'm so sorry sis. I know it's hard." I nod and blink rapidly, not wanting to cry again. "What's that?" She points to his letter. I smile and hold it to my stomach,

"Harry wrote me 'Open When' letters and now seemed like a good time to read one," I explain.

"Cute," she compliments, "then I'll leave you alone to read it." She stands and I smile thankfully,

"Thanks, and when I'm done you can drive us to the mall." She squeals in excitement and runs out claiming that she needs to get ready. I need a dress to wear under my graduation gown anyways. I look back down at my letter and fill in the final three spaces.

_**3.** Lottie and I made up after a stupid fight _

_**4.** I'm keeping my promise and taking her driving _

_**5.** This letter_ ❤️

After filling them in, I open the package of kisses and eat one before finding where I left off in Harry's letter.

**_Now I would like to point out that you have four more good things written down then bad. Your day isn't as shitty as you think princess! And I have another to add to your list._ **

**_6\. I'm thinking about you no matter where or what I'm doing. I'm missing you like crazy and hoping that you are no longer upset._ **

**_I may not be there to make sure you're happy and okay, but that doesn't mean that's not what I still want for you. So smile Lou, you're beautiful, I'm in love with you, and your day is better then you think. I love you, always and forever. I'll talk and see you soon._ **

**_Love always,_ **

**_H xx_ **

**_PS. Remember that time I threw up after riding the tornado with you at the fair, even though you insisted we wait since I just ate? Good time, good times(:_ **

I giggle and shake my head at the memory. I fold the letter carefully and place it back in the envelope before getting up to place the open letter with the other one on my memory board. Taking a deep breath, I start looking for something to wear today. He's going to be okay, so I have to continue with my life.

 

~*~

_(Thursday June 19th)_

_**Open When** _

_**30\. You're worried about me.** _

I was standing in front of the mirror, going over my valedictorian speech. I graduate tomorrow and I don't even have my speech ready. I had wrote some things down, but it sounds horrible. It wasn't flowing together very well. I groan in frustration as one of the older set of twins run by me, screaming as the other chases her.

"Girls, please!" I yell beggingly after them. I just need some peace a quiet to get this done. I already have a pounding headache and I don't want to snap at one of them for just playing around.

"Louis, honey," I look in the mirror to my step dad, Dan, who was standing behind me, "you've been practicing for hours. Go take a nap and regain some energy and then try again." A nap sounds amazing. I barely slept last night as is and the girls have been extra loud and annoying today, but I shouldn't. It's past seven in the afternoon and if I sleep now, I might not wake up. "Set an alarm," Dan chuckles and rubs my back before going into the kitchen where my mom just called for him. A hour nap won't hurt.

I head upstairs into my room, closing and locking the door. I can still hear all the commotion though. I climb onto my bed and grab my headphones from my bedside drawer and plug them into my phone. I have barely messed with my phone for the past two days. I have no one to talk to without Harry randomly texting me. Two days isn't a long time from not hearing from him, but it is when you have no idea how safe he is.

I click on pandora and put my headphones in before setting my alarm for one hour. I sigh heavily and lay back, slowly letting sleep take over.

\--

_I was stood in between Anne and my mother. Both grasping my hand tightly as Anne silently cried and my mother shook, wiping any tears that were falling. I was full out sobbing as I watched them fold the flag. The "taps" being played live by a bugler. They presented the now triangular folded flag and laid it upon Harry's casket. I pulled my hand from my mom's hand and covered my mouth. I managed to get full military honors for Harry, like he deserved, but I can't believe I'm here._

_"We would like to honor our fallen soldier with a three volley salute."_

_"Oh god," I whimpered, "please." I watched as six military men from Harry's team stood and aimed their rifles in the air. They were to fire blank cartridges three times. The first shot is fired and I jump at the loud noise. It's followed quickly with two more and-_

I sit up in my bed, gasping for air. I look around my room confused and start feeling around for my phone. It comes to life, lighting up my once dark room. The clock shows that it's almost midnight and it's still the 19th. It was just a dream, but that doesn't stop the sob that leaves my body. I dreamt of having to bury Harry.

I quickly climb out of bed and search around my room for the car keys. I really need to start hanging them up. Once I find them on the floor and grab my phone, I hurry downstairs. The lights are out and it was clear everyone is in bed sleeping.

"Louis?" Okay, not everyone, "where are you going?" I turn to look at Fizzy. She has a glass of milk in her hands and is wearing a large t-shirt that makes it look like a nightgown. I was still in my skinny jeans from today, along with a shirt Harry special ordered for me that has his last name and soccer/lacrosse number on the back. I slip into my Adidas sneakers as I look over at her.

"Harry's house," I explain.

"It's late," she points out, "and you're crying. Is everything okay?" She walks over to me and grabs my hand, "you shouldn't drive."

"I'm sorry Fiz, but I have to go." I kiss her head before slipping out the front door and running to the truck. The roads were basically empty, making the drive quick and easy. I climb from the car and hurry to the front door before realizing I was about to barge into Harry's house at twelve at night. I take a deep breath and quietly unlock the door, stepping in and softly shutting the door behind me. I don't bother locking it, I'm going to return back home tonight, I just have to grab one of his letters.

I take the stairs carefully, skipping the steps that I know creek. The house was quiet, so I knew Anne and Des were sleeping. I find Harry's room in the dark hallways, easily. I flick on the light and close the door. It shuts a little harder than I meant for it, so I stand in one place for a minute. I really don't want to wake anyone. After waiting for a minute and not hearing anything I look around Harry's room.

It was clear that he has a girl staying in here with him. The room that once smelt so manly now smells like my perfume. My makeup and hair supplies are sitting on a vanity, bought specifically for me, in the corner. His walls are white along with white comforters, but instead of just black pillows and throw blankets, my pink ones sat next to his. There are random pop of colors all around the room due to some of my things. Things that boys wouldn't usually have in their room. My eyes fall on the colorful box that sits on Harry's desk, right where I left it. I hurry over and grab it, dumping the letters to the floor. They fall softly against the plush carpet as I fall to my knees and start searching through them for a specific letter.

I don't realize I'm crying until one of my tears fall and land on the back of an orange envelope, coloring the page darker in that spot. I gasp for air before covering my mouth with the back of my hand. I hope I wasn't crying loudly without realizing. I wipe my nose on my hand and continue searching for the specific one. Finally, after flipping over a few, so I could read the fronts, I find the one I'm looking for. It was pink this time with

**_Open When_ **

Written in the top left hand corner, once again. In the middle,

**_You're worried about me_ **

I turn it over in my hands, this time a kissy lips sticker is holding it closed. I open it carefully with my shaking hands and pull out the letter.

"Breath Louis, just breath," I tell myself. I open the letter, it's short.

_**Princess,** _

_**If you're opening this letter that means you're worried about me. I know I can't ask you to stop worrying, hell, I like that you worry, but I can tell you this. I'm okay, wherever I am: whatever I'm doing. I'm fine. The minute I'm not, you will know. I'm a tough boy, I can handle it baby girl. So honestly baby, I have to say it. STOP WORRYING. I'm right there. I'm all around you darling, just look around you. Whether you're home or in your room, I'm there. I'm not going anywhere, but since I'm not there to ease your worry, call me. I might not pick up, but I'll get the message eventually. Tell me what's worrying you and let me hear your voice. I miss it tons. Love you loads. I'll see you sooner than later.** _

_**Love always,** _

_**Your ammmmaaazzziingg boyfriend** _

_**PS. Worrying causes wrinkles, nausea, shortness of breath, fatigue, headaches, and many many more things that you don't need to be dealing with. Relax Lou, I love you.** _

I don't feel much better after reading it, but it's still nice to hear. It's all exactly what he would say to me if he were here, so it's nice. I put the letter back in its envelope and set it aside as I gather all the other ones and place them in the box. I slip the box onto the desk before sitting back on my knees and grabbing my phone from my back pocket. There is only one text waiting from me, and it's from Fizzy.

**"Fiz❤️"**

**Are you coming back tonight? I just want to make sure you're okay**

I sigh at her thoughtfulness.

**I'll be home soon. Go to sleep xx**

After replying, I dial Harry's number. I knew he wouldn't answer, but my heart hurts when I get his voicemail.

"H-hi H. I um, I God- I don't know. You told me to call you and tell you what I was worrying about. Well, you didn't tell me, but you wrote it. In one of your letters?" I lay my face in my hand, "I'm being so awkward and I don't know why." I chuckle softly, but it catches in my throat as I start crying, "it's late here. After midnight. I had a bad dream." I explain, "it was horrible Harry," I sob, "I-I was at your funeral and-and I don't know what happened. I don't know how it happened, but it was horrible. The flag, your casket, the rifles. Everything. Y-you were being properly honored, but God Harry. It was my worst nightmare." I cry quietly with the phone pressed to my ear. I'm talking fast and not even sure how much sense I'm making. "I-I just had to call. You told me to and tell you what's wrong, so I guess that's it." I mumble, "I'll go now cause it's long enough. I love you babe, and I hope you're safe. L-love you," I whimper, "I said that already. Okay, c'ya" I pull the phone away and end the call, pulling my legs from under me and sitting on my butt. I pull my knees up and hide my face there.

"Louis?" I look up at the voice, surprised.

"Gems?" What is she doing home? She comes in, closing the door carefully behind her before coming over and pulling me against her as she gets on her knees. "W-what ar-re you d-do-oing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing babe! You definitely weren't here when I went to bed, and you're a right mess. What's wrong?"

"I-I had a dream that I had-d to bury Harry. Gemma, it was horrible," I cry.

"Oh my," she whispers and hugs me tighter. She allows me to cry until I can't anymore.

"Okay, let me see you." She pushes me up and holds me at arm length. "Still gorgeous!" I giggle and wipe at my face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to surprise you at your graduation, but it seems you needed me before then." I smile brightly and hug her,

"That was so sweet, thank you."

"Course. Couldn't have both H and I missing your big day. I was hoping you were holding up about him missing it, but I guess not." I pull away and sigh,

"I was, until the dream. Kind of lost it after that one. It was so real Gems. He was being honored with the three volley salute and everything. I just want to hear from him."

"Is that why you came here?" She asks confused. I pick up the pink envelope,

"He wrote some things for me. I came over to grab this one. Read it already," I admit. She grabs it from me and examines it; not opening it.

"These are cute. I've read things about them." I nod and take it back from her with a small smile. "You should get some sleep," she explains and stands helping me, "you have a big day tomorrow, well, today."

"I told my little sister I would be back tonight, so I'm going to drive back home." She nods hesitantly and pulls me into a hug.

"Okay, well text me when you get home." I agree easily and she walks me quietly downstairs. I tell her goodbye before climbing in the car. I make sure I have my phone before driving back home.

When I get inside I find Félicité asleep on the couch. I easily scoop up my 10 year old sister and carry her upstairs. I lay her in her bed and cover her up just as she wakes.

"Back?"

"Yes," I hum, "see you in the morning."

"Kay," she agrees and rolls over in her bed, falling asleep. I go into my room and quickly get out of my jeans before climbing into bed. I plug my phone on the charger and text Gemma before clicking off the light.

I sigh and stare into the darkness. Then I realize that I'm graduating today as valedictorian and I don't have a speech written. Fucking perfect.

 

~*~

_(Friday June 20th)_

_**Open When** _

_**14\. You need motivation.** _

"Ready Louis?" I look up at my mom as I slip on my graduation robe.

"No," I admit. She smiles sadly and hugs me.

"I am so proud of you."

"Even if I'm winging this speech?"

"Even when you wing the speech," she laughs. I smile back and grab my phone before following her downstairs. I'm wearing a high waisted royal blue highlow skirt with a thin gold belt. My white top is spaghetti strapped with a wrap like look and shows my waist a bit, but my blue gown hid everything. I was wearing matching heels and I curled my hair into long waves.

"Okay girls, everyone in the van!" My mom yells. My sisters listen and head out, Lottie grabbing one of the boys while my mom took the other.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I drive myself?" Dan nods and kisses my head, "I'm proud of you sweetheart." I thank him and climb into my truck, heading for Harry's house. I should probably just keep the letters at my house, but I don't like the thought of that. I just need to hear some of Harry's encouraging words today.

When I pulled into the driveway it was clear that Anne and the family have already left as well. I grab my keys and hurry inside. I run upstairs and search through the letters. They are all out of order since I threw them on the floor last night, so I had to remember to fix them eventually. I find the blue envelope and pull it out, sitting on the bed.

_**Open When** _

_**You need motivation** _

_**Sweetheart,** _

    _**You have always been my biggest motivation since you've come into my life. My number one cheerleader. You're my motivation to be the best I can be, and now it's my turn to be yours. You're such an amazing person Louis Tomlinson. You are so incredibly hard working, talented, smart, and fucking beautiful. You always figure things out and work hard to do so. Just take everything one step at a time and don't rush it. Everything will work out how it's suppose to. And hey baby, don't be afraid to wing it! I approached you with not a single clue of what to say and look where that got us! Two years of loving youuuuuu! (Sing that part) Anyways, you're so unique babe, and you're going to move mountains, so do you. And just remember that I'm cheering for you even if I'm not next to you. Love you more than Mickey loves Minnie. See you soon baby doll**_

_**Love always,** _

_**H** _ _**azza** _

_**PS. Slightly weird calling myself that, but it's always been cute when it comes from you. Go move some mountains love** _

My smile is bright. I knew hearing his words would make this all okay. I quickly gather the letter and my phone and hurry down stairs. I lock the door and climb back into the car. Definitely wouldn't want to be late to my graduation.

My graduation is being held outside of my school, so when I get there an officer is directing traffic and telling us where to park. Once I find a free space I hurry out of my car and grab my cap along with my phone. I hurry to the field and find all my classmates. I start looking for Liam and Niall.

"Found her!" I hear my bubbly blonde friend yell. I spin on my heels and squeal in excitement as I run to hug him. He hugs me tightly, rocking us softly. I pull away as Liam finds us and pulls me into a hug. She's dressed in a gorgeous white lace dress. It's tight and showing off her curves. Niall is in a nice polo and khakis.

"I love your outfit," she compliments me. I thank her and compliment her before a teacher is asking us to line up in alphabetical order like we practiced. However, since I'm valedictorian I lead the group out and sit up front.

"Ready?" Niall questions. I shake my head before kissing both their cheeks and getting in line. Just gotta move this mountain. We are waiting in line behind a curtain for way too long when finally,

"Please welcome, the class of 2015!" My principal calls into the microphone. I lead everyone down the carpet that is laid down and walk to my seat. The clapping is pretty much constant as my class files in. Once we are all sat, we listen to our Principal and a teacher go through their speech. "I'd like to introduce you to this years valedictorian, Miss. Louis Tomlinson!"

I stand from my seat and carefully walk to the stage. I get up the stairs without falling even though I'm shaking. I shake Principal Lucy's hand before standing to the podium.

"Hi," I mumble dumbly, "I hate to admit this, but I don't actually have a speech ready." I see a few shocked faces of fellow students and it makes me feel worse. "My boyfriend of two years was deployed for the first time the day he was suppose to come home so he could be here. It's been rough, but I want to make this speech, even if I don't seem ready. So, if it's okay," I turn and look at my Principal, "I would like to wing it." She smiles softly and nods. I thank her and turn back to my classmates. What do I even say?

"Have you guys ever had a dream- stupid question, we all dream. Let me restart. Last night, I dreamt that I was attending my boyfriend's funeral and other stuff happened. Just random stuff." I shrug. I don't want to really talk about it, and this speech isn't about me, "I woke up and my immediate thought was, "what does that mean?" There has to be a meaning, right? I wouldn't just dream that. The thing is, life is random." I look around and notice some people nodding. "I watched a movie once and it talked about people believing in two different theories. The theory that everything has a purpose and way, and the theory that things just happen. The second theory, seems more likely though. It's the better theory anyways, don't you think? Although it would be easier to go through life with everything all planned out, like the first theory suggests, how is that living? Living is creating our own paths. Following our hearts; our dreams. High school has started us on that path. It may have felt like a long one, or the worse one, or maybe for you it was the best, but trust me, there are turns on your path that will be worse, and better. So even though this day feels like one of endings or sadness and will be missed.....well, by most of us," my class laughs making me feel a bit better, "it's just the beginning to a long twisted path that you are now in charge of. Yay!" I cheer excitedly, "that's what we've always wanted!" My class laughs again and claps a bit, "I hope you all make the best choices for yourselves. Don't be afraid to take a chance and make a leap. And don't be afraid to be scared because fear is your biggest motivation. You're all capable of something great and I hope we all find ourselves during our journeys. Thank you and congratulations class of 2015. We finally did it!"

The audience and my class start clapping and I nod before hurrying off the stage. I take my seat and Olivia Adams bumps my shoulder.

"That was pretty good for winging it," she smiles. I giggle,

"Really? It didn't make much sense."

"It made sense, and I'm sorry about Harry. I'm sure he is safe and very proud of you." I smile gratefully at her,

"Thank you." My principal takes the podium again and smiles.

"Thank you Miss. Tomlinson. Great speech," I blush and thank her before she gets on with handing out the diplomas. I have to actually wait for my last name to come up before walking the stage, so it's a long wait, but eventually I'm taking my seat again with my diploma in my hand. She finishes the alphabet and goes over the normal "this certificate is real and you've officially graduated" speech before everyone is standing up and throwing their caps in the air.

I'm quick to find mine since my tassel is a complete different color than everyone else's because the valedictorian gets a special one. I start heading to find Liam and Niall. They are already together and hugging once I do. They pull me into the hug,

"That was so good Lou!" Niall comments.

"It was horrible," I frown, "it didn't even make sense. And it wasn't even two minutes long."

"I liked it," Liam agrees, "short and sweet. It made perfect sense. Don't worry, it's over now anyways." I laugh and hug them again before I find my family in the crowd. I see both mine and Harry's family waiting together and I can't help but wish Harry was going to surprise me and show up. I know he isn't though. Not this time.

My mom pulls me into a hug first and congratulates me with fat tears running down her cheeks. I thank her before being pulled into a hug by Anne.

"It was a lovely speech sweetheart. I recorded it and sent it to Harry. He's going to be so proud of you when he sees it." I thank her before going and hugging everyone else. Both my dad and Des hand me bouquets of roses: red and pink. Liam finds me again and suggests pictures so I stand next to her and have our families take a few pictures. Niall finds us and joins along with Morgan and Zayn. Almost the full crew. Liam asks me if I'm going to be at the party tonight and I shrug letting them know that I would text them and talk about it later.

"I made a huge dinner," Anne starts, "will you all come over?" My family easily agrees and she kisses my cheek before telling me she will see me later. I wave and thank her before following my family to their car.

"So you'll meet us at Harry's?" My mom checks. I agree and head to my truck. I pull off my gown and put it and my cap on the passenger seat. I stick the key in the ignition and start the car, but before I'm able to put it in drive my phone vibrates, and it doesn't stop. I grab it quickly and open the call,

"Harry?" I gasp.

"Baby girl!" He cheers, "I thought I would get your voicemail. It's over then?"

"Yeah, I'm in the car about to head to your house. Mama A made dinner," I explain and lay my forehead against the steering wheel. "You're okay," I breath and it's like I'm finally taking proper oxygen in my lungs since I got the news.

"God I miss her cooking, and yes, I'm perfectly okay. I just got your voicemail and I'm so sorry that happened to you. That's my worst nightmare Louis, and I promise it will never happen. I'm always coming home to you."

"Okay, yeah, please," I beg.

"I can't talk long, but I watched the videos my mom sent of your speech and you accepting your diploma. I'm really really fucking proud of you Lou. You did amazing and you looked stunning. I'm so sorry I'm not there."

"It's okay, I'm just really thankful that I'm hearing from you now. I miss you so much Harry, your letters are the only thing getting me through."

"I miss you too sweetheart. I'm coming home soon, I promise." There's a short pause, "but I have to go."

"Okay. I love you Harry, more than anything."

"I love you too princess. I'll see you soon. Send me pictures from tonight. With Liam and Niall. I want to see good quality pictures of my beautiful girlfriend. It gets me through the hard times." I chuckle as my tears fall down my cheeks.

"I will. Be safe and please, come home soon," I beg.

"You've always been so sensitive darling, please stop crying."

"I know, it's the worst," I groan and wipe my tears trying not to mess up my makeup. 

"At least you're a pretty crier," he laughs, "I'll see you soon angel. Love you all the stars and until they fall down!"

"Love you too babe, c'ya"

"Soon baby girl," he promises before hanging up. I throw my phone into the passenger side seat and reverse out of my parking spot. The drive home is quick and easy. I hurry inside and join all eleven of my mixed family members in the kitchen.

Anne is setting everything on the table and I quickly hurry over and help her out. I kiss her cheek happily as I take the huge bowl of mashed potatoes and bring them to the table in the dining room. I walk back into the kitchen and Anne puts her hands on her hips,

"Okay missy, what's got you so happy?"

"Harry called me! I got to hear his voice and he was happy and safe and he was proud of me and I'm just happy," I admit. She smiles brightly and grabs the ham while I grab the vegetables. I take my seat and set my phone in my lap as we start passing the food around and load up our plates. It's odd because we're missing Harry and it almost feels like a thanksgiving dinner in the summer, but it's nice.

My sisters are chatting happily, my baby brothers sleeping in their carriers right near my mom and all the adults talking happily. My phones vibrates in my lap so I reach down and turn it over to read the text.

**"Future Hubby❤️☺️❤️☺️"**

**Also need some nudes! I'm in an actual hotel tonight once I get back in later tonight;) love and miss you baby**

**Call me and I'll give you something along with the pictures☺️ I don't care how late it is. Love and miss you too H, more than anything.**

"No texting at the dinner table, Louis," my mom tells me.

"Sorry," I smile sweetly and lock my phone, joining the family conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate feedback and also don't be afraid to correct me on the refugees or funeral parts of I wrote something incorrect. I did some research, but that doesn't mean I got it all correct. How do you guys feel about how sensitive Louis is. Did I write her reaction as something believable or not really? Did you like that you got to see the letters or would you rather I not write those in. Anything you would like to see in later parts? Also, the valedictorian speech is my words, but I had help from real speeches on Google. The dream and movie idea came from someone's speech. The speech is short and horrible, but it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not a big part of the story. Anyways thanks for reading and hopefully giving some kudos


End file.
